


Halloween Clubbing (Halloween Special)

by FrostieFroakie



Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [20]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Anal Sex, Clubbing, Halloween, Idol!AU, Kinda, M/M, Tail Sex, demonic transformation, i cant think of any other tags, my perfectionism is killing me but im casually flipping that part off anyways lmao, shu goes through a lot, slight hypnotism?, well its more like letting the inner demon out but yknow, yeah im like 5? months late?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostieFroakie/pseuds/FrostieFroakie
Summary: Idol!AUTheres a special party going on at a small, relatively hidden club downtown!~I guess you can call it a real... 'Hole in the wall' kind of club =3c
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Frostie's DR V3 braindumps [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1279046
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	Halloween Clubbing (Halloween Special)

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh.
> 
> I finished this, im so fuckin-
> 
> I may actually start crying ngl
> 
> Anyways! This..... I dont really have much to say... that i can remember anyways. It's just Kouzai being Kouzai =) WITH A TWIST! that got spoiled if you read the tags lmfao
> 
> EDIT: So uh.... if the formatting is kinda weird, idk wtf happened? but im faaarrrr too lazy and tired to fix it so i apologize in advance
> 
> Enjoy~

"You want me to dress up as a vampire for Halloween?..."

"Yeah!"

"W...why though?..."

"It fits your emo aesthetics."

"..."

"Also, vampires are hot."

A sigh. "Why do I even need to dress up in the first place? I'm just gonna be in the back making sure your show goes smoothly."

"It's Halloween Shumai!~ It's law that you have to dress up!"

"...Fine, fine, I'll dress up, stop pouting at me."

"Hmph!..."

"Then what are you going to dress up as? The vampire's bride?"

"Nishishi~ That is a wonderful idea! But no, I have something else in mind… Something _very_ ~ special~ heehee~"

"......"

  
  


Xx🎃xX

  
  


Saihara stood backstage at the Crescent Moon Club dressed in a gothic vampire costume. Long black cape, some added makeup to make him look more pale, a dark red vest on top of a long sleeved white button up and a nice pair of black slacks. He left the fake teeth behind though, too uncomfortable. The club itself was pretty small and hidden away. It was made specifically for college kids and young adults to get away from the dramas and hardships of life in a safe environment (with alcohol). The manager peeked out into the crowd curiously. There couldn't have been more than 300 people out there so far. A _very_ small crowd compared to Ouma's normal concerts, so this should go off without a problem.

  
  


He still couldn't help his anxiousness though.

Saihara chewed on the end of his stylus pen as he looked at the time on his phone. 10 minutes 'til Showtime. Normally by this point, Ouma would've caught him and dragged him off to his dressing room for a 'warm up' before the show. He wasn't disappointed by the sudden change or anything (he lies), but it was very strange of him… Especially considering he hasn't seen him all day. The idol left before he himself even woke up, a little note left on top of his phone...

_Hiya Shu-baby!~_

_I'm leaving early so I can get my costume ready! It's a surprise so don't try to find me~_

_I'll see you at the club tonight my Beloved~ 💕_

If he needed all day to get this costume together he could only imagine how ridiculous it was gonna be…

He sighed. At the very least, he was aware Ouma was at the club in one of the back rooms. His entourage had already set up the stage and were idly chatting among themselves until it was time to take their places. Each one of them wore some kind of flashy, show-offy outfit that blended with their demonic looking costumes pretty well. Saihara will admit that their demon accessories looked pretty impressive. The manager furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the 6 on stage. A little…. too impressive... almost as if…

"Hewwo my darling~"

Saihara jumped as he was snapped out of his thoughts then turned towards the voice. Ouma stood behind him wearing a tight light pink top with the words 'Man Eater' bedazzled onto it with glittery black gems, his usual checkered scarf tied to his left bicep, and a revealing, light blue low-cut booty shorts. He was also sporting dark purple horns that curved against his head like a rams, medium sized bat-like wings, a long slender tail with a heart shaped tip, and short stiletto nails painted violet. Glittery make up was applied to his cheeks and covered his hands and bare feet while his lips shined from the lip gloss applied to them. So basically his normal attire but with a few Halloween additions…

"This is the costume that took all day?" He couldn't help questioning it. It was just so… _simple_. He absolutely expected something way more… extravagant.

"Mhm~ What's wrong my beloved? Do you not like it?..." The idol asked, a smile curving his lips while his eyes glowed a pinkish purple.  
  
Pinkish purple?...  
  


In the time it took Saihara to blink, the glow disappeared. Maybe that was his own eyes playing tricks on him... The idol still held an aura of mischief however.

“It’s not that! You look amazing!” Saihara replied quickly then sighed through his nose. “It’s just... with you being away all day, I didn’t expect your costume to be so tame… I definitely expected something more… wild…”  
  
Ouma’s smile widened. “I see~... Well looks _can_ be deceiving my sweet treat…~”  
  
Saihara blushed at the strange pet name.  
  
“It took some time for me to get this costume of mine working properly…” the trickster pouted, tapping a finger against his own cheek before grinning and revealing his sharp canines, “but now that I have full control, the fun can _really_ begin~ Nishishi~”  
  


“Wait, what?....” Alarm bells were going off in his head. Dear _god_ what has he gone and done now??? “What do you mean by-”  
  
“ONE MINUTE BOSS!!”

Saihara jolted before looking back towards the stage then turning to face Ouma again. Before he could continue his question he was cut off with a soft press of the idol’s lips, clawed hands running through his hair softly then holding onto him tight as he brought those soft lips to his ear.

“All your questions will be answered during the show…” he whispered, his voice sounding like the embodiment of temptation, “I hope you enjoy it~ Oh. And I look forward to having you _feed me_ afterwards~”

The way he purred ‘feed me’ made Saihara freeze to the spot, a deep red covering his face, even after Ouma tapped on his cheek and walked around him to take his spot on stage. The manager slapped a hand against his own cheek to snap himself out of it before facing the stage with a quizzical look and a lingering blush.

  
  
  


Xx🎃xX

  
  


The lights in the club dimmed, making the patrons stop and turn towards the stage with hushed, rapt attention. Everyone was very excited to see what Kouzai would be up to this time considering the exclusivity of this concert. One thing that was made clear was that you should absolutely attend with your significant other to get the whole experience.  
  


A snap sounded throughout the club before the curtain pulled back, revealing a pitch black stage, not one bit of light shone. And then the music started.

_“_ _There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around,_

_It's a hole in the wall,_

_it's a dirty free for all,_ ” With each line, 2 different pairs of eyes opened, glowing in the darkness on stage and pinning the crowd until an abnormally bright pair of purple eyes filled with glee and mischief opened and light from the rafters turned on and illuminated the 7 performers, Ouma, of course being front and center. The idol stood there, one arm raised high while the other rested on his hip, a sexy smirk on his face while his back up dancers started moving their bodies to the beat.  
  


“ _When the dark~ of the night~ comes around~ That's the time,”_ Ouma started, hands and tail swaying along with the lyrics as he took a few steps forward,

_“That the animal~ comes alive~”_ his glittery hand swept in front of him before he regarded the audience with a wide feral grin, his wings spreading themselves as far as possible while he held his hands up in the shape of claws, looking like he was ready to pounce,

_Looking for~ something_ **_wild_ ** _~_ ”

Then he spun on his heel and turned his back to the transfixed patrons, looking over his shoulder as he continued, his back up dancers chiming in as well for these next lyrics,

“ _And now we lookin' like pimps in my gold Trans-Am,”_ they sang, bobbing their heads to the music, each one taking up a different suggestive pose as they huddled around their leader,

_Got a water bottle full of whiskey in my handbag,_ ” then pulled water bottles filled with the amber liquid before tossing it away carelessly. Ouma twirled in the middle of them all, the 2 females hovering over his shoulder and pulling out cell phones,

_Got my drunk text on,_

_I'll regret it in the mornin',”_ they continued, the cell phones being tossed away next, a fake look of forlorn taking over the 2 girls features, before the 6 jumped back just as Ouma threw his hands up,

_But tonight! I don't give a, I don't give a, I don't give a,_ ” he shook his head after each repeat, then threw his arms back down, fingers spread wide and tail curling up behind him.

“ _There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall,_

_it's a dirty free for all,”_ the Idol tapped one foot, his hips swaying and bouncing in time with the music. He placed one glittery hand on his cheek while the other ran over his torso and down to his belly, the feeling of his own claws running over his sensitive skin making him shudder,

_“(And they!) Turn me on,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_Everybody take it off!”_

Ouma walked to the very edge of the stage, his eyes starting to gain that pinkish hue to them again,

_“There's a place I know if you're looking for a show,_

_Where they go hardcore and there's glitter on the floor,”_ he sang, as he brought a fist up close to his mouth then opened up his hand and blew. A dark pink glittery powder spread from his hand and scattered across the club, everyone close to the front of the stage closing their eyes for a moment to shield them. When they reopened, they all had a pink sparkle in their eyes.

Ouma smirked.

_“(And they!) Turn me on,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_Everybody take it off!”_

He launched himself off the stage, his wings spreading to act as a makeshift parachute. The crowd parted for him obediently as he landed in the middle and spun himself, sliding along the now glittery floor elegantly. Some people were already slowly stripping themselves of their clothing while others were just completely enamoured with Ouma’s performance, unable to look away as he tempted them with his lovely lyrics.

Ouma licked his own lips as he grabbed a nearby man’s chin then continued, 

“ _Lose your mind~_

 _Lose it now~”_ his hand slid down his neck then to his chest before he pushed the man away, turning and regarding the rest of the audience with one hand held out and the other twirling his tail between his fingers,

_Lose your clothes…~_

_In the crowd~”_ he swept his hand in front of him before skipping backwards towards the bar,

_We're delirious~_

_Tear it down~_

_'Til the sun comes~ back around!~”_ Ouma sang as he did a few ballerina spins then slammed his hands on the counter and hopped up, sitting himself on top then grabbing an abandoned drink nearby with a lustful grin, his tail curling around him as the crowd started to get more and more rowdy,

 _“N-now we're getting so smashed,_ ” he quickly threw back the shot,

_Knocking over trash cans,_

_E’rrybody breakin' bottles,_

_It's a filthy hot mess,_ ” then tossed the glass against the wall behind him, completely ignoring it as it shattered, before tilting his head back,

_‘N I‘m down t’ get faded,_

_I'm not the designated,_

_Driver so, I don't give a,_ _I don't give a, I don't give a,”_

Ouma hopped forward and wrapped his arms around a random guy, pulling him along as they dirty danced together through the crowd,

_“There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around_

_It's a hole in the wall, it's a dirty free for all,_ ” his hands slipped under the guys shirt to slide his nail against bare skin,

_(And they!) Turn me on,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_Everybody take it off!”_ before the shirt was pulled off and tossed into the air along with a few other articles of clothing thrown aside by the dancing audience,

_“There's a place I know,_

_If you're looking for a show,_

_Where they go hardcore,_

_And there's glitter on the floor,”_ he pranced around, his wandering tail and hands running over the half naked people as he approached the stage then jumped back onto it with a flap of his wings.

_“(And they!) Turn me on,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_Everybody take it off!”_

Ouma spun on one foot then entwined his fingers together and closed his eyes as he started to vocalize,

_Ohhh~_

_ohhh~_

_ohhh~"_

While his posse yelled,

_"_ **_Everybody take it off!"_ **

_"Ohhh~_

_ohhh~_

_ohhh~"_

The crowd yelled along with the dancers while throwing what little clothes they had left in random areas of the bar,

 _"_ **_Everybody take it off!_ ** _"_

Ouma opened his eyes, now fully pink and glowing with lust and energy, a grin curving his lips as he held his hands out,

_"Right now! (Take it off!) Right now! (Take it off!) Right now! (Take it off!)_

_Ohh~_

_Right now! (Take it off!) Right now! (Take it off!) Right now! (Take it off!)_

**_(Everybody take it off!)"_ **

Ouma swayed his hips as he continued his sensual dance, the crowd now fully riled up, hopping and singing along with him,

_"There's a place downtown,_

_Where the freaks all come around,_

_It's a hole in the wall,_

_It's a dirty free for all,_

_(And they!) Turn me on,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_(When they!) Take it off,_

_Everybody take it off!_

_There's a place I know,_

_If you're looking for a show,_

_Where they go hardcore,_

_And there's glitter on the floor!_

_(And they!) Turn me on!_

_(When they) Take it off!_

_(When they!) Take it off!_

**_Everybody take it off!_ ** _"_

As the song came to an end, the light went out and the idol's giggle could be heard echoing in the club.

" _Nishishi~"_

Xx🎃xX

Oh no.

Saihara could only watch with wide eyes as the crowd went absolutely feral. Everyone was either stripped down to their underwear or completely nude as they continued dancing to the music playing from the DJ booth. The audience was literally a step or 2 away from just turning into an orgy. Sure, there were plenty of times when the crowd would get a little rowdy at Ouma's performances, but this kind of reaction was _not_ normal.

"Isn't it beautiful?~"

Saihara jumped at the voice behind him again before spinning around to face the idol that caused all this chaos. How'd he get behind him without him seeing?

"Kokichi… This… This is..."

Ouma's tail curved into a heart shape (So those _were_ real?….) as a purr built in his throat. His eyes glittered with pure lust and amusement as he looked past Saihara and towards the crowd. "Look at them out there… So much raw emotion… Excitement, love, lust~" he licked his own lips, a little drool sliding down his chin as his wings fluttered and he cupped his own cheek with one hand. "It's sooo~ delicious!~ So many people to feed me!~ And yet…." Ouma turned his full attention onto the conflicted and confused manager, causing him to shrink back slightly. 

" _It's not enough… I need more!~_ "

Saihara was sweating through his costume.

"What have you done…"

Ouma giggled as he stepped closer to the flustered man, placing his hands on his chest then grabbing hold of the vest and pulling him closer to stare directly into those grayish-golden eyes of his. "Just a little Halloween magic…~" he cooed, the tips of his fangs slightly visible between those plump lips of his.

What? 

"M-Magic?..."

"Tonight is the night when all~ the Monsters come out to have fun after all~..." Ouma crooned, that oddly wide smile forming on his face as he pressed a knee against Saihara's crotch, getting a small gasp. "And this Monster is _starrrving_ Shu-i-chi~"

Saihara swallowed then looked away nervously, a blush forming on his cheeks as he moved the idol's knee away from his crotch and thought up an excuse. "Kokichi… I… I don't think the owner of this club will appreciate you turning it into… _this_ ," He said, trying to keep his tone firm and steady (and not really succeeding).

Ouma placed a hand on his cheek and turned the nervous manager's attention back onto himself, the smile on his face being much less demonic looking. "Oh, don't you worry your pretty, lil' head about that... I had a nice~ chat with him before the show…~ He's toootally ok with it!~"

Ouma's words did not grant him any comfort. And the increasing ruckus and rowdiness of the crowd out front wasn't helping to lower his anxiety.

"Listen, whatever it is you did, you need to reverse it right now, this is getting out of contr-!!" His words were cut off with a kiss. One so soft and sweet, it felt almost unnatural. But it didn't feel _wrong_ , not in the slightest. Ouma pulled away and gazed at him with bright, half-lidded eyes. 

“Breath Shu-baby…~” he purred, his hands letting go of the vest so he can wrap his arms around his torso. He pressed a kiss to his chin then gave him a little lick, his tail wrapping tightly around his leg. “What’s a good Halloween party without a little destruction hm?~ You don’t have to worry though. My minions will make sure they don’t cause... _too_ much damage…” he snickered then held Saihara’s chin, rubbing his thumb along his jawline gently before licking the corner of his mouth. “Now just relax my darling vampire and let go of your inhibitions…”

Saihara still felt kinda nervous about this whole situation… yet, he found his arms wrapping around the little demon’s waist and holding him as close as possible, the cape he wore draping over his shoulders and almost concealing Ouma within it’s shadows. Ouma ran his hand from his chin up into his hair and grinned, his eyes sparkling with barely restrained excitement. 

“Let’s be _wild_ together~”

"..."

Xx🎃xX

Normally, Saihara wouldn't allow any intimacy in such an obvious area where literally anyone could walk in on them. But seeing how everyone seemed to be distracted at the moment… 

"Mmmn~"

The cape was the first thing to go, Ouma untying the accessory and letting it fall to the floor before wrapping his arms around his neck. Saihara places open mouth kisses on his neck and all around his collarbone. He had the idol pinned in a dark corner backstage, his hands clamped onto Ouma's waist and his fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts. A pleased hum escaped Ouma's lips as he pressed himself closer to those warm lips then captured them with his own, twisting their tongues together. Ouma's knee pressed itself against Saihara's crotch once again, getting a hiss out of him, as he broke the kiss and cooed.

"Y'know… I was expecting you to drag me onto the stage…" he started, his knee slowly grinding against the noticeable bulge in his lover's pants, "and just… pin me, strip me down, and show everyone _exactly_ who I belong to…~" Ouma let out a small moan as Saihara's hands slipped further into his shorts and squeezed at his ass, kneading the area leisurely. "Doesn't that sound fun?~"

Saihara was a blushing mess just thinking about it. Small pants slipping past his lips at the teasingly slow grind against his crotch… For a second, he actually considered it… but managed to shake off the temptation. "That's… far too risky…"

"Mm… Boo… It's ok though, I like having you all~ to myself~..." Ouma pulled him into a deep kiss as he pressed harder against Saihara's hard on. Saihara gasped into the kiss and gripped tighter on the trickster's ass making him shudder. Ouma sucked on his beloved's tongue for a moment before pushing it back into the owner's mouth then nipping his bottom lip, a small possessive growl building in his throat. "Sneaking around with you is a lot of fun too~"

Saihara groaned in pleasure then removed his hands to undo Ouma's shorts and push his knee away. He pulled the article of clothing down just enough to expose his cute booty and cute dick before latching onto his neck again, biting and suckling on a very sensitive spot. Ouma moaned loudly, a hand sliding down his clothed chest to tug at and undo Saihara's pants. 

"Ooh!~ Ahaha, a vampire was, -pant-, a good choice for you after all~"

Saihara bit down slightly harder at that comment from both annoyance and playfulness.

Ouma giggled breathlessly then pushed his pants down before wrapping his tail around his manager's prominent erection. Saihara let out a pleased sigh against his neck, the warm breath on the fresh hickey making Ouma's tail tighten a smidge. The extra appendage stroked him while the heart shaped tip slid lower and rubbed against his balls. 

"Nngg," Saihara exhaled sharply then flipped Ouma to face the wall behind him before spreading him open. He was more than ready to pound into him but… His eyes drifted to the dressing room. 

Ouma's tail tugged at his cock, forcing Saihara closer until he was pressed against his back and his cock was snug against his ass. "Why the hesitation babe?..." he asked, looking back with a small pout. His tail started massaging along the length of his shaft while the tip fondled his balls.

Saihara trembled as he restrained himself. "I… I don't have any lube…" he said in a strained tone. It's not like he just carried bottles of lube in his pocket. Well… not all the time anyways.

"Oh~ right, right… Step back a lil'~"

Saihara obeyed then watched curiously as that tail unwrapped itself from his dick then pressed against its owners entrance. The heart tip folded as Ouma shoved his tail inside himself, a pleased groan escaping. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Finally…," before moving it in and out of himself. Saihara felt hypnotized by the sight. He's seen Ouma fuck hinself on a dildo plenty of times but _this_ was…. different… As the tail pumped in and out of him, Saihara noticed a slimy substance started to coat his tail. Was he… self lubricating?

Ouma removed the appendage before rubbing the heart tip along his length, spreading the slime on him. Oh, so it was coming from his tail… It made him feel all warm and tingly.

"There~ Now," Ouma looked over his shoulder, eyes glittering impatiently as he pressed back against him, "don't make me beg…~ I know you want it as much as I do~"

He wasn't wrong exactly… He still felt like he should prepare more, that tail of his was barely thicker then one of his fingers. The pull he felt towards the demon and the throbbing in his dick made him dismiss that thought and position himself accordingly before pushing forward, the tip pressing past that ring of muscle with some resistance still. Though Ouma didn't seem to be in pain or troubled by this, if that lovely face was any indication.

"Y-yes, that’s it baby, you're so good!~ Keep g-going, I want… all of you inside me~"

"K-Ko… you're…" Saihara bit his lower lip, a bit of pink starting to sparkle in his own eyes. He slid his hands forward to grip at his thighs tightly as he obeyed and continued pushing forward until he was fully inside him. He felt so damn warm and tight, fucking-!

Ouma clawed at the wall as he moaned and giggled. "Sh-Shumai~ Don't hold back~"

Saihara rested his head on top of Ouma's then pulled out partially before slamming his hips forward, getting a pleased squeal. He pressed his cheek against one of the horns before placing a bunch of kisses around the base and along its length as he rolled his hips forward. He was moving slowly but giving deep, powerful thrust.

Ouma panted, his tail wrapping tightly around his waist as he crooned. "Shu… Shuichi….!" he grunted and pushed back against him. "More, I want more!" He demanded, looking up at him with a small growl.

That growl made Saihara stop and let loose a growl of his own, one hand wrapping around the tricky idol's erection before he narrowed his eyes then stared directly into Ouma's glowing irises, an air of dominance surrounding him. Ouma inhaled sharply, his eyes widening before the pink glow in his eyes morphed and took the shape of hearts. He immediately became pliant and even more turned on. 

"Hh… P-please… please, I want more of you~" he purred, then nuzzled under his chin.

Saihara hummed in approval, giving his horn another kiss then resting his head on Ouma's shoulder before he started moving again, much faster this time. A goofy smile curved Ouma's lips as he drooled and tilted his head sideways allowing Saihara space to get to work on giving him another hickey.

"Shumai!" his claws dug grooves into the wall, "I, ahh!, I love you soooo much!~" 

Saihara licked up to his jaw and gave him a small bite there before gazing into Ouma's half lidded eyes, his hand stroking and squeezing him in between thrusts. Seeing the sparkle in those greyish-golden orbs turn into hearts made Ouma grin. 

"Nishi~ My love~…" he placed a hand on Saihara's cheek and pulled him closer before whispering against his lips. "You're the, nngh!, only one who, ah~, who can _truly_ tame me…~ My perfect manager~" 

The hearts in Saihara's eyes grew bigger before he smiled and connected their lips together in a messy make out as he picked up the speed. Ouma's moans were swallowed by his manager as their tongues curled together, the sounds of hips slapping against ass and slurping noises being slightly drowned out by the music playing out front. Saihara lifted Ouma's hips a little, so that the idol was standing on his toes, before aiming directly for his prostate. 

Ouma gasped and tensed around him, breaking the kiss to let out a scream of pleasure. "Ahh! Shuichi! Yes! Fill me up my beloved!~" His hand ran up into Saihara's hair before holding on to him tightly as he was pounded into and stroked to completion. His cum splattered against the wall as he screamed out his lovers name one more time, his entire body tensing up.

Saihara grunted and slammed in deep before he came as well, moaning softly on Ouma's shoulder. 

Ouma's eyes rolled back as he felt the flow, his tongue sliding out of his mouth to lick his own lips as he slumped back against his lover. "Mmm… So good… So tasty...~"

Saihara wrapped his arms around his torso and snuggled him, placing a few kisses along his neck and shoulder before pulling out. He swept Ouma off his feet, picking him up bridal style then rubbing their noses together, the love, lust, and pink hearts still apparent in both of their eyes. Ouma giggled and wrapped his arms around Saihara's neck before kissing the side of his mouth. 

"Feed me more?..." he asked, then started nibbling at his jaw line.

"If you wish... brat…" Saihara responded playfully.

"Heehee~ but i'm _your_ brat…~"

"Yes. You are."

Xx🎃xX

To say the club was a mess the next morning was an understatement.

All the patrons were spread throughout the bar, asleep and naked, empty bottles of liquor scattered along the floor and Ouma's group, now missing the demonic parts, were passed out on stage in one big sleepy pile, barring 2 people. So all in all, the night went great. As soon as the sunlight peeked through the miraculously not broken windows, the people started to wake up one by one feeling oddly refreshed and stress free if not a bit sore from the awkward sleeping positions… Everyone just laughed and chatted among themselves as they tried to help each other find their clothes. Some people definitely ended up leaving with different outfits then they showed up in though….

Meanwhile, in the dressing room backstage, Ouma was passed out on the couch provided with Saihara under him. They had both stripped each other of their clothing and had them tossed around haphazardly, the only thing left alone was the bandana tied on the idol's bicep. Ouma's shoulders, neck, chest and arms were covered in hickeys, some more eye catching than others, while Saihara had significantly less littered around his collarbone mostly. and they were both just a mess in general. 

A knock at the door made Saihara twitch and groan. He did not feel like moving… He was very comfortable right where he was… but the knocking just continued on and on until it got unbearable. Saihara opened one eye with a frown before carefully moving Ouma off his chest then sitting up. He stretched then grabbed his boxers and lazily slipped them on before padding his way to the door and opening it. He looked up at the man as he stared down at him. Oh, BigTop... or Kaori, he wasn't exactly wearing the clownish red wig at the moment.

Kaori glanced between him and the sleeping brat on the couch before he just nodded. 

"Good morning. I recommend waking him up so we can be on our way. There's much cleaning that will need to be done here."

Saihara, despite still feeling kinda grumpy from being woken up, was suddenly filled with nerves. "R-right…. Ok…"

Kaori nodded again then left to go help Mieko wake up the other brats on the stage.

Saihara closed the door then walked back to Ouma and shook him. "Hey, wake up… Come on, we gotta go…"

"Mmn… Weh, no wanna move yet…" Ouma pouted then hugged the hand shaking him. "Come back to bed…."

"This isn't our bed Ko… Remember?..." Honestly, he himself was a bit fuzzy on exactly what happened after he carried him into the dressing room… 

He had _so many_ questions.

"Eh?..." Ouma blinked his eyes open then looked around. "Oh, that's right~... Would explain why I feel so full~" he sang, letting go of his hand then stretching and sitting up.

Saihara blushed. "I… guess…"

The idol hopped off the couch then grabbed his shorts and slipped them on before finding his shirt thrown onto the vanity nearby and sliding that on, though it didn't really hide much of the evidence… But this was Ouma after all. He wasn't at all bothered by them, in fact, he took a second to admire them in the vanity mirror, running a finger over the darker looking ones on his neck. He looked at Saihara through the mirror and smiled. "You really~ took your role as vampire seriously last night~"

Saihara huffed, pouting a little as he fixed his pants then put on the white button up. "...I like leaving hickeys on you…"

"Nishishi~" Ouma skipped over and hugged his waist. "Don't worry! I love it when you mark me up too! Honest~" he cooed then placed a small kiss on his cheek. 

Saihara sighed then gave the hyper man a smile. "I know." He then picked up the rest of his scattered costume and made sure he still had his belongings in his pocket before leaving the dressing room with Ouma at his side. He paused for a moment to check out up front and felt his chest tighten at the damages and mess left behind. 

Ouma just whistled as he peeked out as well. "They really did a number on the place~ Well at least none of the windows are broken."

"Ko, this isn't funny," Saihara said with a frown. "The owner isn't gonna like this at all!"

"Hey. I told you last night already. I had a talk with him before the show," he responded, sticking his tongue out then spotting Saihara's discarded cape and skipping over to pick it up. "I warned him last night would be much wilder then what he's probably used to and I offered to pay off any and all damages and any missing assets. The tickets for this concert were exclusive after all so just that alone is probably enough to get everything in order again," Ouma hummed in thought as he threw the cape over his shoulders and glided back to Saihara's side before patting the anxious man's cheek. "So don't stress it alright?" 

Saihara thought about it for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. "Fine…." he breathed then shook his head as he took Ouma's hand, entwining their fingers together. "You still owe me an explanation."

"And you'll get one~ but for now let's go! I'm still in a cuddly mood~" Ouma cooed, leaning on his arm and smiling up at his love.

Saihara couldn't help placing a small kiss on his lips before leading him to their van out back while they waited for the mom and dad of the group to finish herding the rest of D.I.C.E out of the club. He was so cute when he was in a fluffy mood… They snuggled together in the backseat while occasionally sharing sweet kisses.

Ouma hummed. "I love you sweetheart~"

Saihara nuzzled the top of his head. "I love you too… brat."

Ouma giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> "How did you turn urself into a LITERAL Succubus"
> 
> "I found a strange book in a strange bookstore ran by some strange masked guy in a strange part of town who told me i could use it to make my inner demons come out for Halloween night and I was like 'Sounds fun, I'm in' even though I didn't actually think it would work but woo! Hot Damn, I still feel amazing!~"
> 
> "....."
> 
> "I know it sounds weird but you can't deny that last night totally happened~ Halloween just be like that~ <3"
> 
> "...Never a boring moment with you"
> 
> "Good =3c"
> 
> man I hope the smut and ending isnt too... weirdly written. i think you can tell the exact moment i rushed the end of the concert scene too / v\ 
> 
> cause i got stuck there for months 😉
> 
> I tend to make jokes about how Shuichi would definitely be the Incubus to Kokichis Succubus (in this AU specifically) so im hoping i portrayed the sudden dominance well enough. Just cause the boy's shy and full of nerves doesn't mean he cant be a bomb Dom -clap-


End file.
